Monastery of Spinjitzu
The Monastery of Spinjitzu was a structure built atop the tallest of the Mountains of Impossible Height. It originally served as the home of the First Spinjitzu Master, who raised his sons Garmadon and Wu within its protective walls. When Garmadon went to claim his katana outside of the monastery, he was bitten by the young Great Devourer, whose venom slowly corrupted him. After he passed away, Wu and Garmadon inherited the Monastery, and centuries later when Garmadon went to train under Master Chen, Wu stayed at the monastery while teaching his first pupil, Morro. After Morro realized he wasn't to become the Green Ninja, he angrily left the monastery, and later died while searching for a sacred tomb. Many years later, Garmadon's corruption would lead him to try and steal the Golden Weapons. A battle broke out between him and Wu while at the monastery, with Garmadon being banished to the Underworld. Many years later, Wu assembled a team of Ninja that comprised of Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane. The group used the monastery as their headquarters before it was burned down by the Hypnobrai tribe. To discuss their next move, the Ninja briefly met up at the monastery's ruins after Nadakhan framed them for a series of crimes. However, due to Jay's final wish, recent events were undone and the Ninja never met up at the monastery. On the Day of the Departed, Wu returned to the monastery to commemorate his father. While there, Cole accidentally opened the Departed Realm, allowing for the resurrection of the Ninjas' old adversaries. Consequently, Morro was revived, and he went to confront Wu at the monastery. However, he sought to redeem himself and help his old sensei, telling him of Yang's plan as he and Wu departed on Destiny's Bounty 2.0. History One day when Wu and Garmadon were young, they were sparring using their father's katanas in the courtyard. During the fight, Garmadon disarmed his brother and sent the katana flying over the wall. Fearing what lay outside, the younger brother refused to retrieve it, so Garmadon went himself. It was there that he was bitten by the Great Devourer and infected with evil. The First Spinjitzu Master eventually found him, though was unable to cure his son.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Tick_Tock" The First Spinjitzu Master eventually died and the Monastery was left in the care of his sons. Centuries later, Garmadon left to train under Master Chen, and Wu encountered a young child, Morro, who was looking through the Monastery's trash cans in search of food. Wu took pity on him and trained him in the ways of the Ninja. He soon discovered that Morro was a descendant of the Elemental Master of Wind and believed him to be the Green Ninja. This ended up being his greatest regret as the thought of the power that came with the title made Morro incredible arrogant and he flew into a fit of rage when the Golden Weapons did not choose him.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_Story" Way of the Ninja Sensei Wu took Kai to the Monastery to train him in the ways of the ninja. After several days of failure on the training course, Kai succeeded in mastering it. That night while Kai was preparing for bed inside the Monastery's bathroom, Cole, Jay, and Zane snuck in and confronted him. The Golden Weapon The fight took them out into the courtyard where Kai activated the training course to use to his advantage. Their fight was eventually stopped by Wu, and after the Sensei explained their objective, they all left in search of the first weapon. Rise of the Snakes Some time after the Ninja returned to Ninjago, pens for their dragons were carved out of the mountain below the monastery. With Ninjago in an era of peace, the Ninja spent most of their time playing video games in the monastery's living room while Wu spent his time meditating in his quarters. This made them ill equipped for when Nya arrived with news that Garmadon had returned and they were sent fumbling around when attempting to go after him. While the Ninja were gone, Nya used the time to practice on the training course, though was forced to give it up when the Ninja returned and intended to hold a Green Ninja tournament in the courtyard. Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Ninja, who had gone back in time, went to the monastery to kidnap Nya so the future wouldn't change. While Cole, Zane, and Jay kidnap Nya and fight their past selves, Kai inspires the Kai of the past to become a Ninja. Public Enemy Number One After the Ninja were framed for a crime spree, they met up at the ruins of the monastery to discuss their next steps. Day of the Departed Wu later returned to the monastery's ruins on the Day of the Departed in order to honor the memory of his father. As Wu contemplated the meaning of the eclipse, he was approached by Morro. Wu initially expected a confrontation with his former student, only to learn that Morro had come to warn him regarding Yang's intentions and the peril faced by the ninja. The two then left on the Destiny's Bounty. The Hands of Time Wu would return to the monastery, which now had several flowers around the area. As Wu looked at his watch, a time vortex opened above the monastery, where Acronix landed in the center of the courtyard. Noticing how old Wu was, he also told the elderly master that his monastery has seen better days. At the Ninjago Museum of History, Cole discovers a portrait of Young Garmadon and Wu fighting two unknown men at the monastery. There, P.I.X.A.L analyzes the picture, saying it dates back forty years during the Serpentine War. Eventually, Dr. Saunders enters the room, with Lloyd questioning the portrait. Saunders states that it holds no historical significance, saying it was a myth; a folktale. Saunders explains the myth involved two warriors referred to as "The Hands of Time", saying they could control time. Back at the monastery, Wu and Acronix get into a fight, where they fought all around the ruins of the monastery. Eventually, the Forward Time Blade lands in the center courtyard, causing time to skip and entire minute. There, Acronix takes ahold of the weapon and uses it to strike Wu with a "Time Punch", sending him into the rubble. Eventually, Acronix knocks Wu off the cliff holding the monastery, where he managed to grab ahold of a branch. Eventually, the Ninja arrive in the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, where they eventually fight Acronix. In their ensuing battle, the monastery catches fire again, with Jay stating "this place can't take a break". Eventually, Acronix uses the Time Blade to escape the monastery. The group eventually search the area, with Cole finding Wu hanging for his life. As the branch broke off, Wu started to fall, but was saved just in time by Cole. After Wu explains they don't have much time, they leave the monastery. Description The Monastery was built atop the tallest of the Mountains of Impossible Height. With the only means of accessing it being a winding set of stairs carved out of the Mountain, reaching it was an incredibly tedious venture, especially for the Postman who had to scale it daily. The Monastery is hexagonal in shape, with the main building built out of the three back walls. A tall white wall with red highlights and black shingle roofing protected the other three sides with a heavy wooded door carved out of the center one. Between the wall and the building was a large courtyard that held a retractable training course, which could be activated using a secret button in a dragon statue by the main gate. Training course The main courtyard of the monastery holds the training equipment which can be lowered into the floor to provide more space using a button inside a dragon statue by the main entrance. Wu's quarters Located in the center of the building, Wu's quarters were simple in design with the only furniture being a cabinet that he held the last Sacred Flute in, and a bowl of Spirit Smoke that he used to meditate. Inhabitants Prior to Destruction *Sensei Wu *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Nya *Fire Dragon *Earth Dragon *Ice Dragon *Lightning Dragon Former Inhabitants *First Spinjitzu Master *Garmadon *Morro Appearances Gallery Mon46.png|The Monastery centuries after the First Spinjitzu Master's death. MoSEp12.png MoSEp13.png MoSEp14.png MoSEp16.png MoSEp17.png RuinsOfHome.png|The monastery ruins. MoS56Mon.png DoDMonRuins.png DoDMonSky.png SoRMonastery.png|In Shadow of Ronin MonasteryDimensions.png|As seen in LEGO Dimensions InsideMonasteryDimensions.png|The interior in LEGO Dimensions CptMonastery.png MoS74IronDoomArrives.png|The Iron Doom arriving at the monastery forty years in the past. MoS74PastmeetsFuture.png|Future Krux and Acronix confront the past Elemental Masters. References Category:Locations Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:Ice Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:2015 Category:Destroyed Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ninja's Homes